The DeLuca Motel
The DeLuca Motel is the tenth episode in season seven of . Synopsis When a shooter targets the motel where Delko is staying, Horatio must look into Delko's past to find the killer. Plot The DeLuca Motel is the temporary home of CSI Eric Delko; he carefully checks his car before going in it for change for a soda. When he gets to his room, a bullet slams through the window, grazing Delko's arm as he ducks for cover. Delko escapes with just a scrape, but a young man isn't so lucky: he's found dead in the hotel pool, a blindfold covering his eyes and a single gunshot wound to his chest. While Calleigh and Tripp examine the room their victim came from, Ryan removes the shattered bullet from the wall in Delko's room. He asks Delko about why he's at the motel and Delko deflects, claiming he's having his condo remodeled. A pin with Greek letters for Beta Sigma Mu on the body and fibers caught in the window allow the CSIs to identify the victim as Seth Copeland. They question his frat brother, Neil Scofield, who admits to hazing Seth. After gunshots rang out, Neil fled the room, leaving Seth behind. He didn't report what happened, afraid it would make him look guilty. Calleigh and Delko return to the hotel room and are able to approximate the bullet's trajectory; it leads right to the place where Delko recalls seeing a couple arguing the day before. Horatio and Delko question Molly Reston and her husband Carl, who has priors for assault. Both claim they had just gone in their room when the shots were fired. After a conversation with Ryan about a note he found in Delko's hotel room, Horatio pays a visit to Enrico Moldano, the bartender at the bar referred to on Delko's note. Enrico admits to Horatio that Delko wanted something from Cuba, but he won't tell Horatio what it was. Calleigh and Tripp search the Restons' motel room, suspicious by their lack of luggage. Calleigh notices a vent in the room that's been disturbed and climbs up into it--only to discover the body of a man in the next room over, in a bathtub filled with ice! The very pregnant resident of the room, Linda Bowen, tells the CSIs that her boyfriend Joel dropped dead shortly after telling her he found a way to support them. Afraid of having to live without her boyfriend's disability checks, she concealed the body. Calleigh tells her they'll determine if Joel's death was in fact natural. Ryan tells Delko he discovered the bullet in his motel room wall is a different calibre from the one in Seth; there are two different shooters. Ryan asks Delko if someone is gunning for him, and Delko admits he's not sure and that he's been staying at the motel because he feared he was under surveillance. Realizing Enrico was the only one who knew where he was, he goes to confront the bartender--only to find him dead in the alley behind the bar he worked in. Delko calls for back up, and when Horatio arrives, he pulls Delko off the case, concerned by the violence surrounding the CSI. Delko admits to Horatio that Enrico had gotten a copy of his birth certificate for him from Cuba. Dr. Price notes lipstick trace on the Enrico's lips and wonders if he was killed by a woman. Ryan finds a .38 pistol and matches it to the bullet that killed Seth Copeland. He also finds Carl Reston's prints on it. Horatio and Tripp interrogate the Restons again; they admit to arguing over a missing stash of cash. During the argument, Carl pulled his gun on Molly, and it went off when she pushed it away. Panicked, he ditched the gun; he recalls it fired again when he tossed it into a barrel. Ryan goes back to the hotel and finds a hole in a barrel that backs up his story. He and Natalia also notice three tire treads and surmise they came from an ATV. Calleigh pays Linda Bowen a visit and tells her Joel did indeed die of natural causes. She asks about Joel's windfall, and the young woman claims she didn't know what it was. Calleigh searches the area where Joel collapsed, discovering a bag of cash stashed in the hotel's ice storage unit. While the team works the case, Delko sits down with his mother, Carmen, and asks about his real father, telling her he knows the truth: he was born in Cuba, not America as she claims. He asks about Alexander Sherova, the name on the birth certificate, and she tells him his father was a bad man and urges Delko to let it go. Suspecting the money the Restons had was from illegal activities, Calleigh pressures Molly Reston to give it up, allowing Calleigh to turn around and give it to Linda Bowen, under a Miami statue that allows found money to be claimed by the person who found it if it's not claimed by another owner. The $26,000 will give Linda a fresh start. The grateful woman hugs Calleigh. Natalia and Horatio go over the tire treads and identify the ATV as a Cam Am Spyder. They look at women owners of the vehicle and Horatio recognizes one of them, Kate Hawkes, as a woman he saw with Enrico when he first went to see the man. The CSIs track Kate down and she tells them the attack on Delko was "just a job." Carl Reston's accidental shooting of Seth Copeland at the same time Kate fired at Delko compromised her and forced her to hide--and then take the .38 and use it to shoot Enrico. Kate seems willing to trade Alexander Sherova's location for a deal, but Horatio surmises she doesn't actually know his whereabouts. Horatio approaches Delko to caution him that Sherova isn't going away; that this is just the beginning. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe * Rex Linn as Frank Tripp * Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price Guest Cast * Kayla Mae Maloney as Linda Bowen * Matt Funke as Neil Scofield * J.R. May as Seth Copeland * Corin Nemec as Carl Reston * Nicki Aycox as Molly Reston * Jordi Vilasuso as Enrico Moldano * Raya Meddine as Kate Hawkes * Adriana Barraza as Carmen Delko * Isabella Hofmann as Dorothy Frost * Anthony Nacarato as Bartender * Katie Gill as Sheila * Kim McKean as Lab Tech Major Events * Delko's mother, Carmen Delko, is introduced for the first time. Trivia * Nicki Aycox made her a special guest as Molly Reston in this episode, then she was also played as Ellie Brass in episode "Ellie". See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes